


无名情爱故事

by Aoyamakelala



Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: EunHae, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 04:48:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16695736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoyamakelala/pseuds/Aoyamakelala





	无名情爱故事

I.  
李东海从夏天就开始留头发了。一直到日巡开演也没有剪。  
他每天早上起床后，都会对着镜子认认真真地把头发扎成一个小揪揪，嘴还下意识地微微撅起，那光景配着他壮实无比的大胳膊显得格外违和。  
于是，李赫宰每天都有那么一两次，使坏地偷偷走到李东海身后，然后拽他的小辫子。他的行为也会理所应当地收获来自李东海的一拳重击。  
“希澈哥说你是张谦哦。”李赫宰幸灾乐祸地调侃道。  
“你滚！”又是一拳重击。  
其实他也只是嘴上耍耍皮子，其实他心里喜欢李东海长发喜欢得要命。  
“东海啊，头发以后一直留着吧，别剪了。”他说这话的时候，正趴在李东海的背上亲吻他的后颈，维持着从背后进入他的姿势，用力前后摆动腰部顶弄着，整张床也被他顶得吱呀乱响。  
李东海没回他话，因为他正忙着喘息呻吟，撅起屁股配合他顶撞的节奏，无意识地微微晃着头，毛茸茸而顺滑的长发轻轻拍着李赫宰的侧脸，让他感觉好似春风拂面。  
李赫宰得寸进尺地把整张脸埋进李东海茂密的长发里，使劲吸一口。嗯，是洗发露的香味。他又兴奋了起来，下身顶撞也一下儿没了轻重，顶得李东海忍不住发出小动物一样的呜咽声。  
“跟你说话呢。以后别剪了啊。”李赫宰又重复了一遍，嘴唇隔着长发贴着李东海的耳廓说。  
李东海耳朵一直特敏感，被他呼出的热气惹得忍不住微微蜷缩了一下，然后扭过脸，以一个别扭的姿势和李赫宰接吻。  
见他还是不回话，李赫宰又一次起了使坏的心思，一边加快下身顶弄的节奏，一边上手胡乱拢起李东海垂在后颈的一撮头发，然后用了点儿力向后拽。  
“呀！”身下人忍不住了，像小狗狗一样快速甩了甩头，然后后穴报复性地狠狠夹了他一下。  
“啊西八！你这小子！”李赫宰被他夹得差点精关失守。  
“谁让你…嗯…拽我头发！”  
“我就拽！”  
“你这坏蛋！”  
事实证明，他们即使在做爱的时候也无法停止和对方幼稚地拌嘴。

  
II.  
李赫宰倒是很快就剪回了干练的短发，习惯性地把刘海往上撩，露出额头。整个人增添了些许侵略性。  
之后他们一起飞到日本开巡演，顺便去泡了次温泉。  
小城的温泉街上没什么人，两人穿着浴袍慢慢走着，边走边大惊小怪又幼稚地点评着街边的温泉馆和餐馆，然后又傻乎乎地笑到一起。  
周围并没有什么人注意到他俩，于是他们也侥幸心作祟，藏在宽大的浴袍袖子里偷偷牵手，食指勾着食指，而两人脸上都是傻到家的笑容。  
都已经在一起这么久了，在大庭广众下偷偷牵手还是会害羞。李东海边走边抬起头看着身边人的侧脸和修剪整齐的耳鬓。他瞬间又觉得李赫宰帅得有些不可思议。  
“你真的很帅呐，赫。”当他直截了当地说出这想法的时候，他们刚刚做完一轮，躺在温泉酒店的榻榻米上休息。他有些赖皮地翻了个身子直接趴在李赫宰汗津津的身体上，然后暗自感叹着李赫宰怎么又瘦了。  
那人并没有理会他直线球的告白，只是皱着眉头嫌弃道：“旁边有那么大空间不躺，非要躺到我身上….沉死了。”  
李东海没搭话，继续腆着脸皮把脸靠在李赫宰的颈窝处，开始仔细研究他脖颈上的三颗痣。他们的胸膛一同上下起伏着。  
“唉，你这家伙真是…”李赫宰继续毫无意义地耍着嘴皮子，却一如往常地默许了他的行为。  
李东海伸出手指若有若无地绕着李赫宰脖颈上的痣画圈圈，然后又开口道：“你是真的很帅。”  
“知道啦，小子…”李赫宰被他的手指挠得有些痒，不好意思地撇开脸。  
李东海傻乎乎地笑出了声。  
他们就这样呈叠罗汉姿势休息了一会儿。李赫宰体力恢复得差不多了，重又把手抬起放到李东海的臀瓣上，轻轻抚摸那软肉：“要睡觉吗？还是再来一次？”  
李东海其实也不太累，但他总有些害羞，说不出口那句话，只得红着耳朵使劲把脸埋进李赫宰的颈窝，闷闷地说：“你这个人好坏。”  
李赫宰低声笑了。李东海能感觉到他的胸膛都在随着笑声震动。  
“好啦，抬起头来。”李赫宰柔声说。  
于是他听话地抬起头，和那人接吻。李赫宰双手轻轻揽住他的腿根往上抬，然后直截了当地将手指塞进那尚且柔软的后穴里。

  
III.  
有一句话李赫宰大概跟自己说了八百遍。  
染完这次我就再也不染了。  
但是没有用，他第n次控制不住自己去美容室染了头发，还是闪闪的白金色。  
“你小子，头皮不要啦？不要跟哥一样英年掉发啊。”金希澈絮絮叨叨地教导他。  
“好好好，染完这次我就再也不染了。”李赫宰第八百零一次这么说。  
“但是哥，我觉得这发色挺好看的啊。”一旁的李东海天真地说。  
他收获了来自金希澈的一个白眼和来自李赫宰的一个牙龈笑。  
几天后两个人去札幌开演唱会，并在那里住了几天，四处游玩。他们在公园里头靠头合影，夜晚肩并着肩沿江散步，坐在高档餐厅里互相拍照看夜景，把普通情侣该干的事都干了一遍。  
当然，回到酒店后，他们也像普通情侣一样开始在床上胡天胡地。  
李东海觊觎李赫宰那一头金发一整天了。他特意找来李赫宰表演时戴的金边圆框眼镜，给那人戴上，然后才乖乖接受他的抱抱与他接吻。  
“原来我们东海有这个趣味啊…”李赫宰边吻他边坏笑着调侃道。  
李东海脸有些红了，抿着嘴没答话。  
事实证明，他的决定无比正确。当他骑在李赫宰身上卖力地上下摆动着腰肢时，他搂着那人的脖子，看到李赫宰整张脸都汗津津的，金色头发汗湿着粘在额头上，圆框眼镜更是衬得他的眼睛迷人又有些许侵略性。李东海心下又是一番惊涛骇浪，身体也不自觉更兴奋起来，加快了上下摆动的速度，每次下落时都靠着自己的重力往下坠，直直地顶着他自己的敏感点。他忍不住大声叫起来，双手捧起李赫宰的脑袋，拇指蹭着他潮湿的浅色刘海，低下头与他接吻。  
也许是这样的李赫宰让他太过兴奋了，做完一轮后，李东海感觉自己下身都快要瘫痪了。他连起身的力气都没有了，后穴还含着那人的大家伙，直接瘫倒在李赫宰身上大口喘着气。  
李赫宰也累极了，搂着他的身体一边轻轻吻他的太阳穴一边向后靠着墙歇息。两人就维持着这样的姿势喘了好一会儿。  
“今天这么主动，看来我这头发真是染对了…”李赫宰笑着低声喃喃道。  
李东海又有些害羞了。“自恋啥啊你…”他也毫无意义地耍着嘴皮子，把下巴撑在李赫宰的肩膀上。  
李赫宰傻笑出声。不用看也知道那家伙牙龈都快要升天。  
李东海休息了一会儿，转过头，仔细端详着那人戴着眼镜的侧脸。然后李赫宰也转过头与他对视。  
他们大眼瞪小眼看了几秒，都不约而同地笑起来，谁也不知道各自在笑什么。李东海伸出手温柔地拂了拂眼前人潮湿细碎的刘海，然后像小动物一样撅起嘴上前索吻。

  
IV.  
李东海和李赫宰在一起的时候，总想做回普通人。不用担心曝光率、身边没有保镖和经纪人、在大街上可以与彼此正大光明地拥吻的普通人。  
他们终于有这样的机会了。  
他与李赫宰正十指紧扣、手牵着手在夏威夷的海滩边散步。他们各自的另一只手里拎着自己的鞋子，都脱掉了上衣，快乐地沐浴在大洋彼岸的阳光里。  
真好啊。他觉得自己幸福得快要爆炸。  
他们在沙滩上来回奔跑，像小孩子一样追逐彼此嬉笑打闹。他看到李赫宰因为阳光炙热身上出了一层薄薄的汗，整个脊背的肌理都完美地被勾勒出来，宽肩窄腰，是扑面而来的荷尔蒙的味道。李东海心下一动，忍不住掏出手机拍下了这一幕。无数类似这样的场景都被他好好珍藏在手机里，是只属于他的独家记忆。  
异国盛夏的夜晚，微凉的海风徐徐吹进房间里。他们缓慢而温柔地做爱，就好像拥有一辈子的时间。不用担心第二天有没有行程、也没有任何工作上的压力，他们可以放松享受一切。  
李赫宰抬起李东海的一条腿放在肩上，一边轻柔地吻他的嘴唇一边缓慢挺腰抽送，抵住他的敏感点慢慢研磨，两个人深沉的喘息和呜呜哝哝的呻吟声交织在一起。  
那天晚上他们做了很多次，像是放下积压许久的负担，放声呻吟，放肆享受，毕竟这样仿佛全世界只有他们两个人的体验实在是少之又少。  
“真好啊。”李东海嗓子已经有些哑了，低声喃喃道。他紧搂着李赫宰的脖子，双腿勾着他的腰整个人挂在他身上，而李赫宰几秒前刚刚又一次释放在他体内，把他抵在墙上细细吻着他汗津津的胸膛。  
李赫宰抬头看他，他们就这样与彼此对视。都是满头的汗，湿透了的刘海和发际，眼里写满了爱意。  
“真好啊。”李东海又一次开口说。“就像现在这样，全世界我只看得到你，你也只看得到我。”  
李赫宰被他的直线球猝不及防地击中，有些傻乎乎地笑了，然后抬起头轻轻地与他接吻。  
他们都为此刻能拥抱彼此而感到无比幸运。


End file.
